<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missed Chance by Kitkatreads1103</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971876">Missed Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatreads1103/pseuds/Kitkatreads1103'>Kitkatreads1103</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Harry, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Harry, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Sex, Pretty Draco Malfoy, Rich Harry Potter, Rough Sex, Top Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatreads1103/pseuds/Kitkatreads1103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is a rich playboy millionaire who breaks Draco's heart. After they break up Draco finds out he is pregnant and doesn't plan to tell Harry. Harry finds out....will they be able to work things out? Or will Draco choose someone else?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi lovelies! Just a new fic that came to mind. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>5 months ago….</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we please not do this again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do what Harry? Discuss the future? You lied to me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t lie to you. When we started this I told you I don’t do relationships. You knew what you were getting into. So drop the offended virgin act Draco. We both know you wanted it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco drew back stunned. He stared up at the green eyes he loved so much and felt like he was looking at a stranger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… thought we were different.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s cute Draco, really. Who knew you were such a romantic? Listen, I always thought you were a hot piece of ass when we were in school and then when we saw each other over the summer at Blaise and Neville’s wedding it seemed like the perfect opportunity to get what we both wanted. You knew the deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco blinked and tried to hold back the tears he could feel forming. He sniffed and looked down at the ground. “But I love you.” He whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t do love.” Harry said coldly. Draco stared up at the man he thought would be his forever. Harry’s black hair was messy as usual, slightly covering his lightening shaped birthmark which all the gossip magazines said made his bad body look hotter, his green eyes were distant and framed by the thickest dark lashes. Harry towered over Draco’s petite frame at 6 foot three and had a toned body that came from Harry’s love of rock climbing and fucking. His skin was sun kissed and smooth, Draco knew because he had spent many hours admiring Harry’s naked body. Harry reached out one of his big hands and cupped the back of Draco’s head. He brought his face close and put his lips to Draco’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were a great fuck baby, maybe one of the best. But you’re used goods now and I’m bored.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry placed a mocking kiss on Draco’s lips and smirked. “Now get out of my hotel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco felt his heart shatter in that moment. He choked back tear and covered his mouth. Draco ran for the exit and ignored paparazzi who had been watching the whole scene. Draco didn’t look back as he ran down the street. He never wanted to see Harry Potter or his stupid hotel ever again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco waved down a cab and got in. “Take me to 118 Lovett Drive, please.” The cab driver looked back at Draco’s tear stained face. “You okay kid?”</p>
<p>“No. I don’t think I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Present Day</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dray we have to get you some maternity clothes. You can’t keep squeezing into sweatpants darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco moaned and covered his head with his pillow as his best friend Pansy Parksinson walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Draco Malfoy, do not ignore me. I will not have my best friend in the whole world looking like some pooh-bear wannabe with a crop top barely covering what I am sorry to say darling is a very large belly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am only 6months Pans. Way to make me feel better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think you are possibly carrying an elephant in there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco threw his pillow at the brunette while she jokingly poked at his pregnant belly. “The doctor said it’s a perfectly normal sized belly and baby in there, thank you very much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Pansy’s teasing smile faded and she sat on the end of the bed. “Dray….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pans. I can’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling, it’s not that I don’t love having you stay here with me and I am very excited to be an auntie but don’t you think Potter deserves the right to know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. He made it very clear he doesn’t care about me. Why would he care about our baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He doesn’t even know you’re pregnant! How can he care about a baby he doesn’t know exists?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want him to look at us as an obligation Pansy. My child deserves more than that. I deserve more than that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed. “Draco I know he hurt you and I know you still love him. Maybe you two can work things out. Or at least be civil enough to co-parent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want a co-parent Pans. I want a husband, a partner, a friend. Harry can’t be those things so I will find them elsewhere.”</p>
<p>“Please tell me you are not going out with Oliver Wood again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not? He’s a perfect gentleman and he likes me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure he has a weird pregnancy kink and is planning to do dirty things to your ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pansy!” Draco shrieked and turned red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, but we really do need to get you some new outfits.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Draco signed and looked down at the oversized hockey jersey he was wearing. It was one of the few things Harry had left at Draco’s old apartment. When Draco had realized he was pregnant he had packed up all his things and moved into Pansy’s townhouse. She had been supportive and agreed Draco shouldn’t be alone during his pregnancy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco had by chance run into Oliver when he was three months pregnant and not showing yet. Oliver had asked him for coffee and it had been nice. At the end of the date Draco had felt compelled to tell Oliver that he was pregnant with another man’s baby. Oliver hadn’t even blinked and had just asked Draco on another date. Even though he yelled at Pansy he had been suspicious of Oliver’s motives at first. The other man had just looked at him with his honey brown eyes and said “you’re a beautiful man Draco and clearly whoever he was is a fool. I don’t plan to make the same mistake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco and Oliver had been taking things slow but it was nice. Draco felt comfortable and safe with Oliver. He had even come over last weekend to help Draco set up the nursery for the baby and was going with him to an appointment later today. Draco hadn’t been ready to find out the gender until now. He still ached whenever he thought of Harry. Draco was determined that he would move on and be positive, for his baby’s sake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dray?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmmm….?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You zoned out there. I asked you if you needed someone to go to your appointment later?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Pans, pregnancy brain. No, Oliver offered to take me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy looked at him sharply for a moment and then sighed. “Just be careful darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me Pans.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I always do. But enough of that! Get up and get dressed we are getting you some new maternity outfits.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh!” Draco smiled as Pansy stuck her tongue out and slipped out the door. He was lucky to have people that cared about him around. Draco rubbed a tender hand over his belly, “we are going to be okay baby, I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Present Day</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Mr. Potter, I took those pictures myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry clenched his jaw as he stared down at the pictures. Spread out in front of him was Draco Malfoy in various places and the one on top was Draco with Oliver Wood. A very PREGNANT Draco with Oliver Wood. In the picture the small blonde man was looking up at the larger man with a smile on his face. Oliver had one hand on his pregnant belly and was gazing at Draco like he was the only man in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we know how far along he is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We weren’t able to get the information from his doctor’s office sir. However, my wife and I have three of our own and I would say he looks to be about six months give or take a month.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry felt rage boil up in him. Draco was pregnant with his child and he hadn’t even thought to reach out to him? Instead he was letting some other man hold him, touch his stomach, and pretend that wasn’t Harry’s baby in there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is he living?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He lives with Miss Pansy Parkinson sir. 118 Lovett Drive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get me a car, now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry tried to calm down as he stared at the pictures. Draco looked beautiful and happy in all of them. Harry moved some aside and stopped short at the one at the bottom. Draco was sitting on a park bench; his silver blonde hair fell slightly over his face as he had one hand cradled on his belly. Draco was smiling down at his stomach with a serene expression on his face. He looked even more beautiful than Harry had ever seen him. His cock ached at the thought of the blonde and how long it had been since he had been inside him. Harry had been dreaming of Draco for months, missing him, and looking for him. All along the blonde had been playing house and hiding their child from Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time’s up baby.” Harry said before sweeping from the room. The picture of Draco was clenched in his fist. “Time’s up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Harry is a bit of a jerk....</p><p>Enjoy the updates my lovelies!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stared at the house in front of him. It was a large townhouse in a classy neighborhood:  the house was white with black trimmings and a gate to the side which led to the background and what looked like a garden. Harry could see flowers popping up and figured Draco had a hand in that. The blonde had always loved gardening even when they were teenagers. Harry knew who Pansy Parkinson was and who most of Draco’s acquaintances were. They had all gone to the prestigious Hogwarts academy as children. However, most of their families were from old money, unlike Harry whose parents had made their fortune shortly before Harry was born. Harry owned over 200 hotels internationally now and dabbled in some other ventures as well.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked to the side at the street wondering why Draco was staying here at not at his parent’s estate in France. Draco’s parents adored him but they had not been fond of Harry. He remembered his first time meeting them it had been early on when Harry and Draco had first started fucking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two years ago….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Harry! Someone will see, please don’t…. oh oh my god.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked as the blonde moaned in his arms. He had Draco pressed against the wall outside the bathroom. He had followed the blonde with the intent of a quickie to liven up this ridiculous charity event.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, baby. Let them all see how their society prince likes to be fucked dirty by me.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco moaned as Harry gripped his ass harder and ground his hard cock against him. Harry licked up the blonde’s neck and bit his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me how bad you want me baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry please.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry covered Draco’s mouth with his own as he pressed the blonde harder against the wall. He swallowed Draco’s moans with his tongue and pushed his fingers in between his ass cheeks pants and all.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not wearing underwear? Naughty naughty baby.” Harry slipped his hands under the waistband of Draco’s pants and gripped his ass. He leaned down closer to Draco’s ear “do you need Daddy to fill you up baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.” Draco pushed closer to Harry desperate for the contact. He tried to pull Harry’s head down to meet his for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Before things could go any further Harry heard a loud “Ahem.” They both turned their heads and Draco squeaked. There was Lucius Malfoy standing there with one eyebrow raised and a disdainful look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco” Lucius said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god. Dad…. I….um…we were.” Draco stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“I know very well what you were doing son. I am wondering why you are allowing Harry Potter to grope you outside of the restroom in the middle of a charity function for children.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry met Lucius’s gaze head on. The older blonde looked furious. They had had business dealings previously and Harry knew how much Lucius and his wife Narcissa doted on their son. Harry could feel the disapproval radiating off of Lucius. Honestly, Harry thought he couldn’t blame Lucius. Harry probably wouldn’t want his only child messing with someone like him either. Harry was notorious in the business world for his ruthless attitude and playboy ways. Harry was 5yrs older than Draco’s 23 and he had taken the young blonde’s virginity on top of his very expensive Lamborghini. Harry liked to play hard, fuck hard, drive fast, and didn’t care for anyone’s rules. His parents had died three years prior and he had been growing their family fortune since. That was his only goal. He didn’t want a boyfriend or a husband and he certainly didn’t want children.</p><p> </p><p>Just then the bathroom door opened and a young woman stepped out. She sensed the tension between the three of them and walked away quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius moved his furious silver gaze to Draco and his eyes softened. “Go on Draco, use the bathroom. Mr. Potter and I will be returning to the party.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked down at the blonde and nudged him towards the bathroom. “Go.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s silver eyes looked between Harry and his father before he finally nodded and went through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Walk with me Potter.” Lucius said in a harsh voice.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, “Now that wasn’t very nice Lucius.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius’s eyes spit fire at Harry as he took two steps closer. “Listen to me Potter. I don’t know what your game is but you will leave my son out of it! Draco deserves better than some irresponsible jackass who only wants one thing!”</p><p> </p><p>“And what is that one thing Lucius hmmmm….?” Harry tapped his finger to his chin like he was really thinking on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah. Draco loves the way I ride that tight ass of his.” Harry said as he looked Lucius in the eyes. They were only an inch or two apart in height unlike Draco who’s head barely made it to Harry’s shoulder. Lucius and Narcissa were very tall and imposing people. Harry had no clue how they had created such a delicate son.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius bristled and clenched his fists like he was going to swing. Harry braced himself but looked over Lucius’s shoulder as he heard heels clicking on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius?” The older blonde turned to look at his wife who had appeared. Narcissa looked lovely. Her tall, thin frame was clad in a long silver ball gown and her dark hair was swept up revealing her elegant neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling?” She asked again. Lucius looked back at Harry and said in a low voice. “If you even think about hurting my son I will kill you. Draco is beautiful and bright and kind. He deserves more than a degenerate like you. Do you understand me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I understand you perfectly.” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the bathroom opened and Draco appeared. “Dad? Mum?” He looked between all of them in confusion. His mother swept forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Come along Darlings. It’s getting late.” Narcissa ushered Draco away with Lucius trailing behind. Lucius shot Harry one more glare before following.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry was drawn from his memories as he heard a car approaching. A black town car pulled to stop in the driveway and Harry watched as first Pansy Parkinson got out and then he watched as hair so blonde it was almost white became visible. Harry’s jaw clenched as Draco came around the door and was in full sight. The blonde looked so beautiful it hurt Harry to look at him. His was face was slightly rounded with pregnancy and his cheeks were rosy from the warmth of the car. Draco was wearing a green sweater and black pants that fit tight to his legs. His petite frame was pretty much the same except for his large rounded belly. Harry felt a flash of rage as he watched Draco put a hand to his belly when he saw Harry. Draco had been pregnant this whole time and not a word. Harry wasn’t leaving today without settling things with Draco. Draco was his and that was his child. He didn’t need to stay with Parkinson anymore. With that Harry made eye contact with Draco and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Draco.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco stared across the driveway at Harry. How unfair, he thought that Harry looked even more gorgeous than the last time Draco saw him. Harry’s hair was tousled as usual and he was wearing a black Henley which was stretched tight across his muscular chest and arms, as well as dark jeans that hugged him like a second skin. Draco felt a flash of heat as he thought of how familiar he was with Harry’s body. Damn pregnancy hormones.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy looked at him expectantly. He read the question in her eyes. “It’s okay Pans. We need to talk; you can head inside.”</p><p> </p><p>His best friend nodded and walked past Harry. “Potter” she said in a sassy tone. Harry arched an eyebrow. “Parkinson.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco felt dread fill him as Pansy continued on into the house. Slowly he raised his gaze to Harry’s furious green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have something you wish to say to me Draco? Or shall we spend all day in the driveway?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you are going to be an asshole I don’t have anything to say!” Draco started to walk towards the door. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Draco’s belly bumped into Harry’s hard abs and he looked up in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go Harry!” Harry did the exact opposite and wrapped his arms around the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“I looked for you Draco. After that night…. I went to your apartment, I went to your parents’ house, and I hired a private detective. How could you hide this from me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You made it perfectly clear that I was no longer welcome in your life. So why would I tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my child your carrying Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am aware of how babies are made. But this child is also mine and we will not be some obligation to you. Some contract you have to fulfill.” Draco fought tears as he stared up at the face he still loved so much. His heart was pounding and he couldn’t believe that Harry was actually here. But he deserved better, his baby deserved better.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry…. I want love, I want a marriage. You can’t give me those things.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry paled and looked absolutely wrecked. Draco almost felt guilty. Harry had hurt him too much though he couldn’t back down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not asking anything from you. I know you never wanted children.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to say something but stopped and narrowed his eyes as another car pulled into the driveway. Draco turned ad watched as Oliver got out of his car and stopped short when he saw them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s arms tightened around Draco and he looked furious as he leaned down and spoke to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. So Wood can give you those things Draco? Does he tenderly fuck your sweet ass at night and tell you that he’ll always take care of you? Does he whisper sweet nothings in your ear and bring you lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s tone turned mocking and he moved closer to whisper in Draco’s ear. “We both know he can’t fuck you the way you want. He doesn’t do it for you baby and you’re lying to yourself if you think he does. I bet you’re even wet for me right now”</p><p> </p><p>Draco flushed and pushed Harry away. “Oliver is kind to me Harry. Something you know nothing about!”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver cleared his throat. “Listen, I’m sure you guys have a lot to discuss but we have to go if we are going to get to your appointment on time Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Draco, “what appointment would that be?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked away guiltily, “a six-month checkup.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “How gallant of you Oliver to offer to escort Draco to that appointment. You will however, no longer be needed as I will be taking him.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco spluttered “Harry, no! I don’t want you to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close. “Too bad. That is my child too Draco and you’ve already kept it a secret from me for months. I am going to this appointment.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed. Oliver looked between them and then nodded. “It’s okay Dray, we will talk later okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco pulled his arm free of Harry’s grip and walked to Oliver’s side. “I am so sorry Ollie. I should have told you who the baby’s father was I just wasn’t ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver cupped his cheek tenderly “it’s okay Draco. I had a feeling the baby was Harry’s and I knew he wasn’t going to stay out of your life. But I’ve loved you for a long time Draco and I’m not about to just give up. So call me later.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver made his shocking declaration, kissed Draco on the cheek, and walked away to his car. Draco watched as he got in and drove away.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Harry’s chuckle from behind him. “How cute.” He said mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at Harry and said “we are going to be late, where’s your car?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry had the grace to look sheepish. “I sent Mark down the street when I got here. Let me just call him back.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and they waited in silence until Harry’s driver pulled up in the black Rolls Royce. Mark opened the door for Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Malfoy, so nice to see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Mark. I hope all is well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very much so.” Mark closed the door and Harry slid in on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, after this appointment you will collect your things and return with me to the penthouse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t asking.” Harry smiled at him “you’re mine baby and its time you realize that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not even going to dignify that with a response.” Harry grabbed Draco by the neck and pulled him close.</p><p> </p><p>“Fight me baby. We both know you like it.” Draco couldn’t respond because Harry’s mouth crashed onto his.</p><p> </p><p>Well fuck. Draco thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi lovelies, sorry for the delay it has been a bit busy over here. I do want to say that I appreciate everyone who has given kudos and feedback. </p>
<p>I want you all to know I do my best to tag everything so that readers know what they are getting into. That being said if you do not like this story, please do not read or leave comments that are discouraging. I write because it's fun and I do not want anyone to be uncomfortable because of my work. I am writing these characters how I see them and if that's not for you it's okay. But leave space for the folks who are enjoying it. </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update. Harry has some things he needs to work on and will grow as a character, eventually. </p>
<p>Thank you all and much love!</p>
<p>-Kitkat</p>
<p>**********************************************************************************</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco moaned against Harry’s lips. The pregnancy hormones were definitely encouraging Draco to keep kissing Harry but he knew they had things to talk about. Harry swept his tongue inside Draco’s mouth momentarily distracting him. Draco had missed Harry so much these last few months, his smell, his taste, the sound of his voice, and the feel of his hands on Draco’s body. But Draco knew nothing was going to be solved with sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco reluctantly pulled back and placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and lightly pushed back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry we can’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked at him with lust filled green eyes, “Why is that Draco? You want me, I want you. Come back with me and we will figure it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry, it’s not going to magically solve anything if I just move in with you. I don’t want that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry made a frustrated noise “What do you want then Draco? Because I am having a pretty hard time figuring it out. First you hide that you’re pregnant from me and then I find out Oliver Wood has been taking you out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oliver is stable, kind, and dependable Harry. He actually WANTS to marry me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s eyes flashed and he moved away from Draco. “I’m not the marrying type Draco. You knew that when we started this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you said you weren’t the father type either!” Draco said heatedly. “So I don’t know why you’re so shocked I wouldn’t tell you about the baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s expression grew cold, “I still deserved to know. That child is mine Draco, and like it or not, you are too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not yours Harry. I’m just a great fuck remember?” Draco spat the words out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s eyes flashed and he leaned closer to Draco. “That’s right baby. You’re a great fuck and we both know I could have you under me again in two seconds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry reached out and lightly grabbed Draco’s wrist to pull him closer. He kissed Draco’s neck and murmured “you smell so good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco felt a flash of heat at the touch of Harry’s lips on his neck. He knew he should push the brunette away but it felt so good. Their interlude was interrupted as the car came to a stop. Draco looked up at Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not trying to keep you from our baby Harry. But, I am not looking to be just another one of your toys. It’s time to grow up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco got out of the car as Mark opened the door and walked towards the doctor’s office. Draco heard the other door closed and felt Harry’s body heat as he came up to walk next to him. They walked through the sliding doors and Draco smiled at the receptionist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, how can I help you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, I am Draco Malfoy here to see Dr. Granger. It’s my 6 month checkup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We got you right here. You are all set you can head on up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco and Harry headed towards the elevator. Harry put his hand on Draco’s back as they walked into the elevator. He shot Harry a look and moved away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need to be all gentlemanly now Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked down at him. “I’ve missed touching you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco didn’t know what to say. The look on Harry’s face was unguarded and he looked lost. The elevator dinged before he could form words and they stepped out onto the 5<sup>th</sup>floor. They crossed the hall to suite 22 and entered into the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco watched Harry’s face as he took in the flower pictures around the room and the waiting room full of pregnant men and women. Draco stifled a giggle at how uncomfortable Harry looked. Draco spotted two empty seats and headed over there with a reluctant Harry following.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat and Draco leaned over to speak quietly to Harry. “Too many pregnant bellies for you huh?” Draco teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked down at him and smirked, “I wouldn’t want anyone to be overwhelmed by my sexy body and go into labor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes but laughed and Harry joined in. Draco had always loved this side of Harry, the fun, easygoing guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Somehow I think the babies will manage to stay in there.” Draco said in a dry tone. Harry just continued to grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh!” Draco gasped and reached to hold his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it Baby?” Harry asked in a concerned tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, it’s okay. Just a really strong kick. Here, feel.” Draco took Harry’s large hand and placed it over his rounded belly. Harry’s hand felt warm and their baby responded by kicking right where Harry’s hand was. Harry looked shocked and looked at Draco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does it do that all the time?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco giggled. “One it’s a baby not an it Harry and yes our baby moves around quite a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just kept looking at Draco’s belly with a look of awe. He was lightly rubbing Draco’s stomach which he didn’t seem to notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amazing.” Harry said in a quiet voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Draco Malfoy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco and Harry looked up as a petite nurse called out his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s me!” Harry helped Draco up and they made their way over to the nurse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Draco, nice to see you again and who might this be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Cho, this is the father of my baby Harry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome then! Let’s head right on back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry and Draco followed Cho as the went to the exam room. After weighing Draco, taking his blood pressure, and asking all the routine questions Cho said the doctor would be in to do the ultrasound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco sat on the exam table and watched as Harry paced around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you nervous Harry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know…. I just feel a little weird at the doctors.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry never talked about it but Draco knew his mother had been sick for a while before she died. Draco felt sympathy for Harry as he realized being at the doctor probably brought all that back. Draco reached out his hand to Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here.” Harry took the hand Draco offered and let himself be pulled in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to get a good view of our baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco knew that things weren't perfect between himself and Harry but he wanted to try to have this be a positive experience for both of them. He still loved Harry, and even if they were never together again he always would. Draco laced his fingers through Harry's larger ones and smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe this baby would change Harry for the better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*******************************************************************************************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stared down at Draco’s small hand laced in his. The door opened and a woman with very curly hair and a nice smile came in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Draco, how are you feeling today? I see you brought someone this visit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Dr. Granger, I have been feeling okay. This is Harry, he’s the baby’s father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I see why you were waiting to find out the sex then. I am glad to hear you are feeling well. All your lab work and vitals look good. We will just do a quick ultrasound, print some pictures, and get you two out of here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just watched as the curly-haired doctor turned on the monitor and picked up the wand. “Draco if you can just lift your shirt for me, the gel is a little bit cold, but then we will see the baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor squeezed the gel onto Draco’s stomach and placed the wand over it. Harry watched in amazement as images started to show up on the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, gentleman everything is looking good so far. Everything looks right on track for development. Are you two ready to know the sex?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco looked up at Harry and they nodded. They both looked at the screen as Dr. Granger said “and….we have a baby boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wasn’t even aware he was squeezing Draco’s hand as he absorbed the news. He was going to have a son. Harry James Potter was a father. It felt surreal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was in a daze as Dr. Granger and Draco finished up the appointment. Luckily, Draco was still letting him hold his hand or he didn’t know how he would have made it out of there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry helped Draco into the car and then went around to his side. He slid in the seat next to Draco and just stared at the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where to sir?” Mark’s question snapped Harry back to reality. They might be having a child but things were far from right between him and Draco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could answer Draco said “118 Lovett Drive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark looked to Harry for confirmation. Harry scowled but nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Draco…. I meant what I said. You and the baby belong with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry, the only man I will be moving in with is my husband or my future husband. You may be the father of my baby but that doesn’t give you the right to control my life. You hurt me Harry, and acted like an ass. I haven’t forgiven that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stared down at the small blonde. “I only have so much patience Draco. Do you think I am just going to passively wait around while Wood tries to get in your pants? He is nothing baby, and we both know he will never please you the way I can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry couldn’t help but touch the smaller man. He cupped Draco’s cheek and put the other hand lightly around his neck. “We both know you like it rough baby. Ollie’s too nice for that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry leaned in to kiss Draco. The blonde moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry might not do love but he could do this. He knew how to make Draco moan and beg for Harry to fuck him. They could figure out having a kid together, as long as Draco was with Harry it would be fine. He would show the blonde man that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their kiss grew heated and Harry moved the hand from Draco’s neck down his chest, over his rounded belly, and felt Draco’s erection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want me baby?” Harry planted kisses on Draco’s cheek as he moved his mouth towards the blonde’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco let out a breathy sigh, “Harry” and threaded his hands through Harry’s hair. The blonde pulled Harry back to him for another kiss. Harry lavished Draco’s mouth with his tongue and finally felt the tightness in his chest ease. He had felt this weight on him ever since the night Draco left, but now the blonde was back and Harry wasn’t going to let him go again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry squeezed Draco’s hard cock and stroked it over his pants. His hand glided up to the stretchy waistband and he slipped a hand inside. Draco moaned again as Harry’s hand touched his naked cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pulled back and whispered against Draco’s lips “such a naughty boy for Daddy, not wearing any underwear.”  Draco thrust his hips towards Harry’s hand. Harry chuckled and pressed his lips to Draco’s for another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry knew it aroused the blonde when he talked dirty. They had always had an intense sexual connection. Harry was Draco’s first and he intended to be the blonde’s last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry didn’t even stop to think what that meant for a him with Draco’s desire for marriage and Harry’s aversion to it but, he wasn’t willing to examine it right this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry continued to stroke Draco’s cock and moved his other hand under Draco’s shirt to one of his hard nipples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco gasped as Harry stroked a finger over the stiff bud. Harry pulled back slightly to look at Draco,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sensitive baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco flushed but nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does it feel good?” Draco nodded again. Harry moved to replace his hand with his mouth on Draco’s tight nipple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry!” The blonde gasped and pressed his head back against the seat while hips started to move desperately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to come for Daddy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry watched as the blonde tensed and then climaxed. Harry continued to stroke Draco’s cock until the blonde slumped back into the seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry chuckled and grabbed a tissue from the console. Mark had respectfully put up the divider when he saw them kissing. Harry did pay the man to be discreet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wiped Draco’s cum off his hand and then wiped the blonde’s rounded belly. After he finished he stared at Draco as the blonde sat with his eyes closed, relaxed. Draco really was beautiful. His white-blonde hair was only slightly mused and his long blonde eyelashes lay on his cheeks. Their son would be beautiful, Harry thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The car stopped and Harry looked out as they reached Parkinson’s house. He didn’t want to let Draco out of his sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde opened his eyes and smiled sleepily. “Baby and I need a nap now.” Draco smiled down at his belly as he rubbed his hand over it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Draco…..” Harry didn’t complete his thought as the door opened. Pansy Parkinson stood there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Draco! I thought Potter had kidnapped you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pans, I told you I had a doctor’s appointment.” The blonde said dryly as he got out of the car. Harry watched as they moved towards the entrance. He got out and called after “I won’t give up Draco. I’ll be back tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco looked back at him and smiled. “Bring chocolate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies!</p><p>Thank you all so much for your patience! I hope you enjoy this update.</p><p>Warnings: ANGST</p><p>Harry is a sad hurt boi and doesn't know how to love. </p><p>There will be a happy ending I promise! It just takes our boys awhile to get there. </p><p>-KitKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco sat in the living room with a hand resting on his belly. It had been two weeks since he and Harry had gone to the doctor’s appointment together. Harry had been on his best behavior and his most charming. But, Draco still didn’t know what to think. He hadn’t forgotten how cruel Harry was to him all those months ago. He didn’t know what had come over the brunette and also what changed and caused him to seek out Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco loved Harry, he knew he did. However, Oliver was still present and also wooing Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing in here looking all sad for Darling?” Pansy said teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Pans, what is my life?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…you got knocked up by your rich boyfriend who acted like a total tool and is now back trying to be less of a tool. Meanwhile a very nice, not tool is also trying to get in your pants but is not your baby daddy and doesn’t set you loins on fire. Does that sum it up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Succinct as always Pans.” Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Dray, in all seriousness though. I just want you to be happy and you don’t seem happy right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Pans. I don’t know what to do. I love Harry, I always have. You know I’ve loved him since we were in school and he was that unattainable, hot, older boy. But, I still don’t understand him and he has such a big chip on his shoulder. Oliver would never say the things that Harry said to me that night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not defending Potter or picking sides. I’m on your side okay?” Draco nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“But, have you asked Harry about what happened that night? Why he was looking for you if he told you to get out of his life?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I haven’t. I’m …. Scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Pansy grabbed his hands from her seat next to him on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Because, what if nothing changed? What if this is all because Harry can’t stand the idea of someone else having what he classifies as his?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dray, that’s possible. But, you need to know one way or another darling. It’s the only way you can move on.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. Before, Draco could say anything else the doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it.” Pansy said and rose from the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Draco heard Pansy greet whomever was at the door and then let out a surprised breath as he saw Oliver walk into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy appeared behind him, “Dray, Oliver is here to speak with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Hello, Oliver. What brings you by?” Pansy nodded at him and left. Oliver cleared his throat and came over to bend on one knee in front of Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, I know this might seem crazy and rash. Which, it probably is. But, I love you and I know you have a lot on your plate right now but you don’t have to do this alone. I want to be here for you and the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked down at Oliver confused where this was coming from. He gasped as Oliver pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside lay a beautiful silver band. Draco looked at Oliver with wide eyes and covered his mouth with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Marry me. Be my husband, let’s raise this baby together and have 5 more. I love you Draco Malfoy and I don’t want to spend another minute without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco felt tears gathering in his eyes. He stared down at the ring. “Oliver…. I don’t know what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love for you to say yes. I understand if you need time to think. I’m going to leave the ring with you and you let me know your answer.”</p><p> </p><p>With that Oliver stood up, bent down to kiss Draco lightly on the forehead and turned to go. When he reached the doorway he turned back and said, “Don’t take too long okay? I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sat stunned as he listened to Oliver leave. Marriage… a husband. That’s all Draco had wanted for a long time. He didn’t know what to think as he stared down at the ring. He barely noticed as Pansy came back in the room and sat next to him. She gently closed the ring box and took it off his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Dray darling?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco began sobbing and buried his head in his best friend’s shoulder. She rubbed his back, “there there darling. Why are you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sniffled and said with tears running down his face, “I wanted Harry to be the one asking me to marry him. Is that stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Dray. No it’s not stupid. Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s never going to ask me though, is he?” Draco asked sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, Draco. I don’t know. Potter is…. Potter. I think he holds in and hasn’t dealt with his emotions about, anything. I think all you can do is talk to him. If he can’t tell you he can be the man and father you need him to be, then you have his answer.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and leaned his face back into her shoulder, “can you hold me a little bit longer?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, “of course darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best Pans. My baby is lucky to have you as an auntie.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true.” They both laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you Pans.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, even though your tears are wetting my favorite sweater.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled. He would have to talk to Harry soon, he just hoped his heart could survive it.</p><p> </p><p>*************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared out the window of his penthouse apartment. He lived in one of his many hotels and the penthouse was beautiful. Beautiful and heartless, empty. It was as empty as he was, Harry thought. Harry held a glass in his hand and sipped some of his expensive scotch. His life was full of expensive, pretty, and hollow things. Harry had once thought Draco was one of those pretty, expensive things. Until, the small blonde had wormed his way so far into Harry’s life and heart he didn’t know how he would ever get the blonde out.</p><p> </p><p>But he was a Potter. They didn’t do love. They did destructive things and they took what they wanted and left everyone behind. Harry was no different. Harry stared into the amber liquid in his glass. He was fooling himself if he thought he could be different.</p><p> </p><p>His buzzer rang. Harry walked over to the intercom on the wall and pressed the button. “Yes?” He said sharply, he wasn’t in the mood for disturbances.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Potter a Mr. Malfoy is here to see you.” One of the front desk clerks stated.</p><p> </p><p>He clenched the glass in his hand, might as well get this over with he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Send him up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked back to the windows. He wondered if he would survive hurting the blonde this time around. He didn’t know if he had it in him anymore to be as cruel as last time.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing he finished off his drink. It has to be this way. You’ll only destroy him and the now there is a child, Harry mused.</p><p> </p><p>The elevator chimed and Harry turned as Draco walked out. The blonde had on a white long sleeve tunic shirt, over brown leggings, and ankle boots on. He looked as beautiful as always. Harry’s gaze dropped to the blonde’s stomach and saw Draco carried a small bag that was strewn across his chest. Draco was clutching the strap and seemed nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Draco. What brings you to me this evening?” Harry walked over to the bar to pour himself another drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you drunk?” Draco asked in a quiet voice.</p><p> </p><p>“On the way there baby.” Harry said flippantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry…. I came here to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, feel free to do so. I’m not stopping you.” Harry almost flinched as he saw the way Draco blanched at his tone. God, why was this so hard? He thought as he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it baby?” Harry said in a gentler tone.</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched as Draco straightened his shoulders. “Harry, you came back into my life. You claim you want me and the baby but I don’t understand. Why did you say those things all those months ago? What is different now?”</p><p> </p><p>This is it, he thought. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco blanched. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry finished pouring his drink and threw it back with one swallow. He walked over until he was right in front of the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing has changed baby. I am exactly who I was 5 and a half months ago when I told you I don’t do love. I don’t do relationships and I especially don’t do families. I suffered a momentary lapse in judgement when I found out you were pregnant but that’s over now. I made a mistake when I sought you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco visibly paled and it took everything Harry had not to fall at Draco’s feet and take it all back. Beg the blonde to forgive him, but he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand Harry…. Why are you being like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed coldly. “I’m broken baby. I can only offer you one thing and that’s fucking. So if that’s what you want, take off your clothes and lets go. If not, you know where the door is.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stared at him with his tears in his eyes. Harry watched as the blonde grew angry. “You asshole! Why would you come back into my life to do this? What the fuck is wrong with you? Just when I think things have changed you proved to me that they haven’t! Why did you even bother to look for me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re mine.” Harry said hoarsely</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? So me and my baby are just supposed to be some toys you can place on the shelf and take out when you feel like it? That’s why you fucking came after me? Because you lost your toy? Well too bad! You told me to get out of your life so I did. You do not get to come back in to my life and act like I am yours to use! I am a person!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry just stared down at the blonde unable to say the words to make Draco leave and knowing he couldn’t beg the blonde to stay.</p><p> </p><p>“So the great Harry Potter has nothing to say hmmm? Typical. Well you know what Potter? Oliver asked me to marry him and I’m going to say yes. He can give me everything you can’t and he is twice the man you are!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry paled but forced himself to nod and say “that’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stared at him incredulously and then gave a dry, pained laugh. “Right. Well, I’m glad we sorted that out. Thank you Potter for helping me make my decision. You haven’t changed at all. You’re still the selfish bastard you’ve always been and I don’t want you around me or my child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded. “That’s it then. Goodbye Potter. For good this time. As far as we’re concerned the father of this baby will be my future husband Oliver Wood.” Draco turned and stormed out of the apartment before Harry could respond. Harry watched in pained silence as the door closed and hid Draco’s distraught face from his view.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands. He let out a pained yell. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the ultrasound photo he had of his and Draco’s son.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s better this way for both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stayed where he was for a few more minutes and then got up and walked to his fireplace. In there already were pictures of Draco and Harry. Mostly Draco in various stages of their time together. Harry threw the ultrasound picture on top and turned the switch to light the fireplace. He watched as what was left of his heart burned in the flames.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned away when there was only ash left. It has to be this way, they’re better off; he thought. He hoped one day maybe Draco would understand. He regretted that he had looked for the blonde all those months ago. It should have been the clean break he originally planned and now it was so much worse. But after Draco ran out of his hotel five months ago Harry had panicked and couldn't stand the thought of not seeing the blonde again. He had only been more intense in his desire to see Draco in the months he spent trying to find him. Harry hadn't been able to keep control on the wild emotions Draco brought out in him and had said and done things he knew would give Draco the impression he could be in their lives. But he couldn't. Harry meant what he said, nothing had changed. He was as broken now as he was then. It was time for both of them to move on with their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ignored the hot lance of pain he felt at the thought of Draco marrying Oliver, of never seeing his son, and Draco growing old with someone else. He wanted Draco to be happy. Harry knew he would never be the one to make Draco happy. After all, Potter's only know how to cause pain. Harry was living proof of that. He would keep his distance from now on. It was the only way Draco could be happy. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss you baby.” Harry said to the empty room and walked out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>